Repercussions
by SeddieDestiny
Summary: Jade and Tori find themselves in a mental institution after a traumatic experience... Basically, Sucker Punch meets It's Kind of a Funny Story... M-Rated for how the story will end... JORI... even though it would make more sense with Cade... screw it...
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Repercussions

A/N- I got this idea from a bunch of sources… I always knew I wanted to write a Jori story and I needed a little time to create something remotely good… My ideas originated from Sucker Punch, It's Kind of a Funny Story, and a story about Cade called The Mansion (by the by, that story needs to be continued, its really really good…) It's gunna be long for your info… chapters, not one-shot…so… I give you repercussions.

Chapter One- I Find Myself Bound

Jade's POV

PART 1 BEGIN

The blackness felt ordinary, but it also felt strange. It felt real, and felt dream like. I can't remember much of what happened, the blackness was like a dream forgot. It was emotional but was also physical. It was yes but it was also no. It was like the land of butterflies but all I could do was cry. What I felt in that blackness was confliction. Everything I felt in that blackness was contradicting itself. I was crying in a happy moment, I was in pain in a blissful moment, I feared the things that I make fear me.

The blackness became too much for me… and I ran for it, I ran until my legs couldn't take me further. When I finally stopped running, I came to the realization that this world was wrong although everything felt so right. I sat down, and I held my legs tightly against my chest. My black nail polish was slowly beginning to fade and evaporate. The evaporated material began to create a cloud above me. The cloud was so black, but it was also difficult to explain since I was in the blackness. I watched this weird event occur in front of my eyes, and then a light began to outline the figure.

It was a human being, about 5' 6" with long hair. The figure began to get a little color to it. The figures curves began to distinguish it's sex. It was a girl, age 16 by the looks of it. Her breast size explained that, pretty small if I do say so myself. She was pretty thin, must be anorexic, especially in these times. It slowly took a figure of some importance, accenting the features few see. Small hands, long legs, pretty big feet, her nose was a little big… Ugly thing… The eyes came into focus and I found that she had beautiful eyes. Everything began going fast after her eyes were created. IT went so fast that a bright light lit the blackness I was in.

When the blinding light dimmed, I looked more closely at the figure. I stood up and moved my head closer. This figure… was me, a more evil me. Oh my god, did I just say I had small breasts… "I'M NOT ANOREXIC!" 'Am I that ugly to myself? Is this why Beck keeps breaking up with me… this isn't cool…' I grip my head with my hands and yell, "I'm beautiful… I'm beautiful!"

The duplicate looked at me with a fierce smile, it frightened me. Suddenly, she grabbed me, and threw me onto the ground. I looked at her but it was too late, she was on top of me like a wolf just caught it's prey. The look in her eyes was seductive, dangerous, and cruel. She stole a kiss from me, took it like it was a necklace sitting there to be taken, like Dorothy's Ruby slippers. She was forceful, very forceful, she jammed her tongue down my throat and I began to find myself going insane because it felt really good. This had to be a dream… so I let myself fall to it.

Just then, she bit my neck, hard… causing blood to escape her lips. She was hooked like a hanger to my blood. It was like a drug to this duplicate… and she just got one small taste. She forced herself onto the bite mark and sucked it, drawing even more blood from the wound. It felt better than it sounds, because in those few moment as the blood escapes your body and enters someone else's, you enter a euphoric state. This euphoric state I can describe as grasping onto dear life on a small rock that you are just about to lose hold of. She sucked me until I was nearly gone, nearly dead. The state I was in was almost dreamlike, it felt like I was falling into a deep and permanent sleep. IT was like a drug you can never even imagine.

She pulled away and stood up, I couldn't even move, it felt so good. She grabbed my hair and picked me up, holding me helplessly in her grasp, unable to defend myself, she punched me, then she head butted me, causing me to fall to the floor with a thump. The fall gave me a taste in my mouth I can only describe as similar to eating your skull. Not a great metaphor but I can't describe it any other way. Somehow I fell into the fetal position which she saw as a sing of fighting against it, causing her to kick me in the back. I couldn't even flinch or react. Before I completely passed out, she picked me up to her, and sucked the last bit of blood in my body that allowed me to live. And just to make her seem even more insane, she forced her finger into my panties and fingered me. She let go of me and I fell to the floor. In my last second of consciousness she put the finger she used to violate me in her mouth and smiled wickedly at me.

The blackness…

What a weird and strange place…

PART 1 END…

A/N- yes… that is just the beginning… but don't worry, this chapter isn't over just yet… That event was just her view on what causes this all to happen and how she end up in… cant tell you that yet…

preview of my jori story…

wanted to get this up and let you read to see if it actually is good…


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

_**PART 2 BEGIN**_

**A/N- Jumps in where part 1 left off… hope you enjoy this one…By the By… I don't care if the characters are OOC or AU… it's my story and I can do what ever I want…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious… BLAH BLAH BLAH, I could care less about what I'm saying…**

_**Jade's POV**_

My eyes… they hurt, but they also feel slightly fine, guess that's just my tolerance to the pain. I look up at the ceiling but everything I see is still a little hazy. It all starts to slowly clear and I see a hole… in fact I see a hundred holes. Why are there holes in the ceiling? I try to look around and it just gets worse. I see bars on the window, like a prison. This room does not make any sense, it contradicts itself. I try to sit up but I find myself handcuffed and tied down to the bed I am lying on. My wrists are shackled to the metal bars next to the bed. I try to clear my eyes even more, rubbing it slightly on my elbows. I blink hundreds of times believing that would work just as well, it slightly does.

Before I can find my bearings and understand where I am, I hear a loud bang on the door of this "room." I try to find it with my eyes completely fuzzed and then I see two large men in white outfits. Following them is a man in glasses in a large white doctors uniform with a large syringe in his left hand. The syringe is what really unnerves me and I find myself squirming, trying to break the handcuffs and the restraints but to no avail. He sticks me with the syringe violently and squeezes. I feel it enter my body like poison. I feel every movement the liquid does in my body, it runs up my arm. It is VERY cold. as it passes my heart it exponentially gets worse. It circulates through my entire body and causes goosebumps to form all over my body.

Just then, in my most twinging of moments, my eyes clear and I see the room for what it really is… I am… I am… I am in a padded cell, with bars on the windows and orderlies giving me drugs. They think I'm insane. No, I don't get it… They find Cat completely normal, but me, I'm sent to an all expense paid vacation to a mental institution. That's FUCKED up…

"I don't belong here… I REALLY DON'T BELONG HERE!" I yell at the doctor in the glasses as he leaves with the two orderlies.

He looks back at me, "Well, Hello Jade, you actually do belong here…" his disposition was a little creepy to me. "Why ?" I ask him… "Well Jade, I am not the one you need to ask… you should ask Tori; wait… you can't… BECAUSE SHE'S CATATONIC BECAUSE OF YOU! NOW SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO YOUR HAPPY LAND, YOU ARE JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER CRAZY PERSON ON THIS FLOOR!" he scares me now… wait… did he just say Tori is catatonic… because of me?… what did I do? The door closes with a bang and I find myself bound… stuffes in a cell that reminds me so much of Cat…

Tori is catatonic… Tori is catatonic… Tori is catatonic… Tori is catatonic… The words run through my mind, it becomes all I can even think about at this point. How did she become catatonic… And how is it my fault… I close my eyes and try to remember it… but all I can remember is the blackness… the beating… every thought returns me to that beating…

Why am I here? Why? What did I do? Why Tori? I wonder what Beck thinks of this… Will I ever see Tori again…?

Questions, I fear… may never be answered…

Well… that is if I'm here… my handcuffs are tight around my wrists… If I had a bobby pin, I would be able to pick it… But I doubt they allow such items in this place… I need to see her… I need to see Tori… He was lying… HE HAD TO BE LYING… She's fine, in fact she's watching right now…

I look around my general area to find something that would even remotely help me in my escape. I see a hole in the bed near my left hand… I jump up and down on the bed and just as I thought… a bed spring mattress… They underestimate me… With my left hand, I rip open the hole to allow the spring to be freely used. I bend the metal as much as I can to make it almost as straight as a needle. I push the keyhole of the handcuff onto the tip of the metal spring. In a few minutes, new record, I manage to break out of the left handcuff. I rip the spring from the bed and use it on the other handcuff. I'm pretty much free and clear. Now to find Tori.

Lucky I'm a master at escapism, otherwise I'd get NOWHERE. I jam the spring into the lock and tinker with it for a while. When I finally get it open, I put the spring in my pocket, in case I need it later. I open the door slightly, and I look up at the sign hanging from the ceiling. 'Psych Ward- Criminally Insane' My mouth opens wide at the fearful situation I find myself in. Where would Tori be, visitors area, some other ward? Just then, I hear on the loudspeaker. "Trina Vega to Psych Ward-Mentally Institutionalized, your mother and father are waiting for you."(**A/N- I couldn't find any other way to get jade to to know where Tori is…**) Trina… Tori's sister… Thank you speaker… you saved me a thousand fold. Luckily there was an emergency exit map next to the door and it had where all the wards were. Psych Ward… Psych Ward… Criminally Insane… Criminally Insane… Depression Insanity… oh here it is… Mentally institutionalized. It's on the other side of the building… Assholes… Okay… so I take a left, a left, a right… and then… straight… cool… perfect…

I look down the hall and I see orderlies walking towards me. I quickly close the door and hold myself against the wall until they pass.

"…Yes I'm serious, this girl did some horrific stuff to that girl in 14-23... According to the people who were witness to it, the girl did some lesbian things to her, bit her neck, and then basically beat the shit out of her helpless body…" the orderly said.

"Bunch of savages in this town…" the other orderly replied. **(A/N- I wanted to add a Clerks reference into this story… lolz) **

I cup my hand to my mouth, the blackness… I open the door slightly and I see that the halls are pretty much completely empty. I look around and I take the directions I had memorized. During my runs, as I reach a corner I stop and look around it. First intersection… left, anyone down there… no? no? okay I'm good. I ran to my next intersection… left… again no one… why would they have no one be at a specific station… they truly are insane… The wrist band I woke up with begins to itch horribly. I keep going and onto my next intersection… right, still no one… there has to be something bigger going on here… because no way would they leave insane people unguarded like this… I see Trina down the hall. I run after her, she does seem to be going towards Tori's room. Trina stops about 100 feet ahead of me and she turns to the right. The look on her face is enough for me to know… that doctor wasn't lying… NO! he was… Trina's in on it… Tori is fine… SHES FINE! I stood in the middle of the hall as I watch trina enter Tori's room.

I didn't notice, but a security camera was looking straight at me. Trina entered the room and I ran down the hall towards her. Then Tori's parents came out of the room. I hid… I made myself the wall I was leaning against. I stayed, stuck to the wall. Tori's parents passed by me.

"How could she do that to our little girl? I thought they were friends?" The mother sounded like she had tears in her eyes.

"I hope she never gets out… I hope they throw away the key after what she did to our daughter." The father seemed very angry.

"How could she? OUR LITTLE GIRL!" it seemed the mother just had a mental breakdown and I can just see her crying against Tori's father.

"TRINA! let's go, we have to see what Jade has to say for herself." The father wants to see me… Oh this is bad… I don't even know what is going on and he wants me to explain myself…

I hear Trina run towards the voices of Tori's mother and father. When they are all gone, I return to the hallway. I look down the halls, I see no one left or right. As I trudge towards Tori's door, all I can tell myself… "she's not in there… she's not in there… they were messing with me… they were messing with me… she's completely fine… she's completely fine… I need to see Tori… I need to see Tori…" My hand reaches for the doorknob… And all I can feel is the heat of the truth… "It's a Lie, EVERYTHING IS FINE!" When I finally open the door, all I feel is the pain… the pain enters and consumes my body. I walk in slowly and I see the truth…

Tori is… Tori… is… Tori is… TORI! I run up to her bed and already I feel the tears flow. I grip her hand and I kiss it… My eyes close as I try to remember the times Tori was so energetic… When Tori was up and about… My tears fall and cascade down my face and drench Tori's hand. I kiss her hand repeatedly, "Come back Tori… Come Back…" My breath is no longer with me… it abandoned me. "Tori… I'm sorry… I don't know what happened… I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TORI! IM SO SORRY, PLEASE COME BACK TORI! I…. I… MISS YOU!…"

Tori had several bandages on her. Her face was pretty much covered in bandages, a bruise on her right eye and her head half wrapped in bandages. I touched her face with my index finger and she was soft… too soft to be covered in anything… Tears fell from my eyes… I ran my hand down her face, to her lips. I bit my lip as I stared at her pink lips and pushed any thought in my head away. I ran my hand even lower, and I found a piece of gauze on the left side of her neck. "What is that?" I went lower, and found my hand roaming her body…

Just then, Tori's father entered. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY BITCH! GET AWAY FROM HER THIS INSTANT!" I backed away and he ran up to me and pulled me by the wrist out of the room. When he finally got me out of the room, my wrist was incredibly bruised, Waiting for me outside the door was four orderlies and the doctor with glasses. Tori's father handed me to the orderlies…

"Tori is fine… She's fine… She's fine… She's not dead… She's not catatonic, she's fine!" the tears oveflowed as the doctor stuck me with another large syringe… "Yes, she is… and it's all because of you…" I looked at the man in the glasses… "Tori… I llllooooo….."

Blackness…

Tori… Tori… Tori…. I miss her…. so much… I miss her smile… her sunny disposition… her closet homosexuality. I mean come on, I can't be the only one who saw it… am I? Or is that just what I wanted to see because I'm…

NO… I'm not…

I love Beck…

Right?…

YES! YES I DO!

"_You're lying to yourself Jade… If you keep doing that… I'll just keep getting stronger… and soon… it will no longer be you in control… and once I gain your body… I'll make that little girl Tori scream… Oh yes… She will scream… In fact, I'll make you watch… Don't you want to hear your little Tori scream your name… So why fight me… I'm doing this all for you… Tori will be ours… Just accept it Jade… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

"NEVER! TORI WILL NEVER BE YOURS, SHES MINE!"

I'm back… in my room… in my hell… in my nightmare… where I'm insane…

and Tori is catatonic…

_**PART 2 END!**_

**A/N- Second part.. and I think this story is going to get VERY VERY good… My stories are like brownies… you eat one and your addicted, and then you just can't stop…**

**remember to review… because if you don't review… it'll be like stealing… and stealing is wrong…**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Repercussions

**A/N- Well, Well, Hello Hello Hello… I am your beloved Count Olaf… WHOOPS… wrong author… forgot I was writing a jori not series of unfortunate… you know what… never mind… **

**Well where were we…?**

**Jade is in a mental institution for doing "lesbian things" to Tori… hmmm… and Tori is catatonic… I wonder where I will go with this…**

**Well without any more suspense like all those tv shows you just want to scream "GET ON WITH IT!" here is Repercussions chapter 2... PART ONE! Hahahaah…. I love screwing with suspense…**

**Chapter Two: **_"Disguise! /____It was Me!"_

**Part One: **_'The Task At Hand'_

-Break-Break-

"_**Once I gain your body… I'll make that little girl Tori scream… Oh yes… She will scream… In fact, I'll make you watch… Don't you want to hear your little Tori scream your name… So why fight me… I'm doing this all for you… Tori will be ours… Just accept it Jade… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_

"_NEVER! TORI WILL NEVER BE YOURS, SHES MINE!"_

_I'm back… in my room… in my hell… in my nightmare… where I'm insane…_

_and Tori is catatonic…_

Maybe I do belong here…? Maybe I am going insane…? What will happen to me? Do I just go along with all of this? How do I fix myself….? How do I get better…?

But most importantly… how in god's name am I going to save Tori…?

I begin to cry… cry for Tori… cry for my situation… cry for fear of what's to come…

Three days pass and nothing happens… things go on like you would expect… stuck in my room, shackled to my bed… hourly shots that hurt like a BITCH…

Lindnefbhghbjwbeuy niwefiwubuw iuiwn iweiwuywrbfsknd jb bf...

Sorry for the last sentence… got a little loopy… just got a shot…

As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, my days are non-extravagant. I don't even get fed… unless it's in that damn shot they give me… but I doubt that… and the malnutrition of a psycho is not something you would want to do… I do not accept I am a psycho though… I still believe I was framed and tori is fine… she just needs a day or two…

In fact… I wonder how Tori is doing now… I hope she's fine… I miss her voice…

Fuck that, I'm going to go see her…

'_yes… go see her Jade… I'm sure we can make her scream… remember I promised you we would hear that scream of hers… mmmm… I can almost hear that high pitched scream of ecstasy escape her lips now… don't you jade…?'_

"Shut up! This is my head… my body… and TORI IS MINE! NOW GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

'_Jade… one way or the other… Tori will be mine… one way or the other, you will hear her scream your name… whether it be in pain or pleasure… is entirely up to you… HAHAHAHHAHA….-'_

"Good… now leave…"

They seen fit to move me to a smaller room… but sadly they were stupid enough to not notice that this room is a bit easier to escape from. The wristbands are way to easy to slip my arm out of, and the door is basically just a door with a lock on the inside like at a persons home. I hate to say the word, but these people must be retarded…

Like I said… easy to escape from and it only takes a slip of the wrist, a few steps and I'm out the door. Luckily, I've been in this place long enough to recognize and remember every hallway and section of this hospital to know where Tori's room is by heart…

But unlike before, it's a little harder to get there… down every hallway is about two or three orderlies. So sadly, I must maneuver around all of them… As I walk down the hallways, I find an orderly bin in an open room. I look into the bin and steal about three orderly uniforms. I look around the halls and notice no one is there…

I run back to my room and hide two of the uniforms under my bed. The third uniform, I put on. I take off the pale white extra-large shirt they give us and expose my black bra… At least they have some decency by letting me keep my bra… I put on the beige orderly jacket and then I take off my pale white pants. To go with my black bra, I have a pair of lace black panties… I guess they just couldn't take off all my clothes… I put on the green cotton pants and fix my body to at least seem like I was an orderly.

Before I left, I caught a glance of myself in the window, my eyelids were dark… it seems the malnutrition was seriously getting to me… I looked at my hand to find I was shaking continuously… I closed my eyes and bit my lips and took a couple of deep breaths. But nothing was helping…

I pushed all my shaking onto the task at hand… to see Tori…

I opened the door and began walking towards Tori's room. I am new, so everyone I passed didn't really notice me. Until…

"Hey excuse me miss…"

I paused in my tracks… I turn around and I see a man of about the age of 30 run up to me…

"Hey… I just saw you come out of Jade West's room… Have you heard what she did to Tori Vega ,the girl in room 14-23?"

I looked at him like he was stupid… because if he's heard of me… how the hell could he have not remembered my face… "No… What'd she do?"

"Well, according to Tori's friend and Jade's boyfriend, Beck… Jade beat the living shit out of Tori… All their friends watched and were amazed… Sinjin, some super spy stalker kid had the entire scoop, he was like two feet away but neither ever saw him…

(**a/n- yes that is what I believe sinjin is, a stalker who is like a fucking ninja because no notices him… trust me… in every frame in the victorious show, sinjin is somewhere in there… he's like waldo… now go find him… LOLZ)**

He knows everything that went on between them… the word is that Tori confessed her love to Jade…. Jade was happy about it, because she had been waiting forever for Tori to accept it… but then… as Sinjin said… Jade began to get this dark look in her eye… Tori was also surprised… Then in a split second, Jade pulled Tori into a kiss… Tori was overjoyed by the act that she let herself embrace the kiss fully… But then things went sour… Like REALLY sour…"

Was this what happened? Did I really do all that to her… It was all coming back to me…

"Well… first she threw her against-"

/

"Jade…. I need to talk to you… but you have to keep it between us…"

"Sure Tori… just between us…" I wonder what I can get from this that I can post on SplashFace.

"I love you, Jade…" her voice was as sincere as the final words of John Dillinger.

"I know you love Andre…

Wait…

What'd you just say?"

-Break-Break-

**PART 1 END!**

**A/N- It seems part one has ended… but don't worry… to every part one… there is a part two…**

**I'm liking the story so far… I might just continue it… =P**

**Hmm… I wonder if you took that Sinjin-Waldo comment to heart and are looking through the Victorious episodes looking for Sinjin in them… LOLZ**

**Don't forget to comment…**

**Because reviewing is like those candy/item depositors at stores…**

**Give a quarter and you receive a candy/item for your troubles…**

**Give a review… and you receive another part of the story… EVERYONE WINS! **

**Well except for jade… because it's just going to get worse for her… so even if I find her like the coolest character on the show, I have to do this… for the JORi to EVOLVE and CONSUMATE its LOVE! And yes the people that play Tori and Jade are like… whats the word… DROP DEAD FUKXING GORGEOUS! Seriously…**

**Whoops… shouldn't talk about myself on this… =P there's your cookie for the day… thank you for joining the dark side for it…**

"_Dear TrustInYou,_

_You are not missing anything… except the greatest movie ever… but you do not have to see the movie to understand this story… just read my story and you'll be fine… what I took from sucker punch were the evil bastard orderlies and employees from the movie… so all you have to do is… LOL trust in me… LOLZ… jk… but seriously… just read the story I give and everything will be copasetic…_

_Sincerely…_

_Writer, SeddieDestiny"_

"_Dear Everyone else,_

_Thank you for your energetic responses towards my story… I know you wouldn't have thought to combine Sucker Punch and Victorious… that's why __**I**__ did it… lolz… so I'm better than you all HAHAHAH… jk… I don't really think that… but I am enjoying writing this story… hopefully you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it… tell me if there are parts you like, parts you hate, or parts that just seem too… meh… well that is my time… wrote this at like 2:00 in the AM… and I just got a job at Applebee's so I was pumped and I wanted to update…_

_Sincerely,_

_Writer, SeddieDestiny"_


End file.
